


Kissing Veronica Mars

by ladybug218



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/pseuds/ladybug218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he can think about is kissing Veronica Mars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Veronica Mars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Weevil and the No Good, Well, Maybe Good, But Definitely Interesting Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/420297) by [ladybug218](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/pseuds/ladybug218). 



He spotted the smirk all the way across the parking lot and the first thought that crossed his mind was that he couldn’t wait to kiss it off her face. Then he wondered when exactly he had become so obsessed with kissing Veronica Mars.

“How was your day?” she asked once he was in earshot, smirk firmly in place and head tilted ever so slightly.

Weevil resisted the urge to grab her and kiss her senseless in front of half of the school. “Could’ve been worse,” he said. “How about you?”

“Some parts were better than others,” she said in a light, teasing tone. The glint in her eyes was weakening his determination about the whole kissing thing. “You ready to go?”

A million dirty comebacks to that loaded question sprang to Weevil’s mind, but, rather than give voice to any of them, he nodded mutely and opened the passenger door to her Le Baron. Veronica gave him a look that seemed to be a combination of surprise and slight disappointment, but she slid into the driver’s seat, started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

They drove in silence for a few miles; Veronica hadn’t even turned on the radio. Weevil kept sneaking glances in her direction, waiting for her to speak or give some indication of what she was thinking, but she was uncharacteristically quiet and stone faced. His mind kept drifting to the kiss they had shared that morning and he almost didn’t realize she turned the wrong way.

“Where you takin’ us, V?” he asked.

That brought the smirk back. “Where do you want me to take you, Weevil?”

It was the hint of suggestion in her voice that finally made him snap. “What the hell kind of game are you playing with me, Veronica?” he asked in a low tone.

Her eyebrows shot up and she pulled the car into a nearby vacant lot. “You should know me well enough to know that I don’t play games,” she replied, shutting the car off and turning sideways in her seat.

The serious tone of her voice coupled with the level, steady gaze managed to unnerve Weevil. “Okay, fine,” he acquiesced. “So what was this morning all about then?”

The corners of her mouth twitched. “Sometimes it’s like Louis Armstrong said, Weevil. A kiss is just a kiss.”

“I thought you weren’t playing games.”

“I’m not.”

Exasperated didn’t even begin to describe Weevil’s current emotional state. “Veronica, we’ve been friends for, what, a year and a half? We’ve done countless favors for each other. What changed this morning that made you decide to kiss me?”

A hint of some indefinable emotion shined in Veronica’s eyes and she faltered for a moment before replying. “I don’t like the idea of someone hurting you,” she finally said. “And I wanted to show you that I was glad you were okay.”

Weevil really hated it when Veronica’s answer to a question led to more questions. He wondered if she realized that she did that. “And the only way you could show me was by kissing me?”

“Wow, Weevil, I never thought you were the type of guy to get offended by a kiss,” she snapped, her eyes flaring with anger."

“I only get offended when it’s a kiss from a girl I happen to like a lot that won’t give me an answer that makes sense about why she did it,” he retorted.

A small smile played across Veronica’s lips. “You like me a lot?” she asked, tilting her head.

Weevil rolled his eyes. “That’s not the point. Why did you kiss me?”

The small got a little bigger. “Because I like you a lot.”

“What?”

“Why is that so hard to believe?” she asked, chuckling a little.

“Cause your last couple of boyfriends were 09ers?” he asked with a shrug.

It was Veronica’s turn to roll her eyes. “Yeah, and look where that got me,” she pointed out. “A ‘How I Spent My Summer Vacation’ essay about Logan’s trial and being investigated for kidnapping.”

“Like I’m sweet and innocent, V?”

“You make no pretense about who you are, Weevil. You wear your badass uniform of leather and tattoos, you threaten weaker people, but underneath that tough guy exterior is a heart of gold.”

Weevil had no words that were adequate to express his reaction to those words, so he didn’t even bother to try. Instead, he leaned across the front seat of the car and pulled Veronica close. He stopped with his lips mere millimeters from hers. “You sure you want this, V?”

“Oh, yeah,” she breathed before closing the gap between them.

Weevil had no idea how long he got lost in the kiss because keeping track of time was the last thing on his mind, but if it had been up to him, he would have picked a better way to end it than them knocking their heads together when someone tapped on Veronica’s window.

Veronica flashed a grin at him as she pulled away and wound down her window. “Hey, Deputy,” she said easily. “What can I do for you on this lovely afternoon?”

“Veronica Mars, what are you doing?” the uniform asked, bending down to peer in the car.

“My car was making a funny noise,” Veronica said. “So we pulled over to check it out. Weevil was just explaining some of the possible causes to me.”

The deputy didn’t look convinced, but Veronica was smiling and tilting her head at him. “All right,” he said after a long pause. “But you need to move along and have your conversation somewhere else. Preferably a garage.”

“Not a problem,” Veronica promised. “We were just getting ready to take off anyway.”

Weevil made a strangled sound that was somewhere between coughing and laughing.

“Try to stay out of trouble, Veronica,” the deputy said with a sigh, shaking his head.

Veronica turned the key in the ignition and grinned. “Later, Deputy.” She waited until he had walked away and then closed her window and flashed a grin at Weevil.

“Never a dull moment with you, is there?”

“It’s all part of my charm,” she replied, still grinning. “So, I’ll repeat my earlier question. Where do you want me to take you, Weevil?”

He considered this for a moment, then flashed a grin of his own. “I’ll go along for the ride, V.”


End file.
